Recently, services are being offered whereby images on photographic film are scanned and relatively low resolution digital versions of the images are recorded on a floppy disc for use in a personal computer. In one such service, Floppy Shots.TM. offered by Floppy Shots Ltd., Vienna Va., special viewing software is recorded on the disc so that the images may be viewed on the display of a personal computer with the click of a button. In another such service, Pictures on Disk.TM. offered by Seattle Filmworks, a free software package PhotoWorks.TM. is provided separately for viewing the images on the floppy disc.
After several discs with images are acquired, a problem arises in knowing what images are on which disc without the need for displaying all of the images on the personal computer. It would be desirable to provide a means by which the images can be readily visually ascertained. It would further be desirable if such means allows the images present to be visually ascertained on a computer display in a rapid manner.